Berayun
by Hana Kumiko
Summary: Seperti daun gugur yang jatuh dan terbawa angin. Seperti itulah dia pada akhirnya./OkiKagu/RnR/


**Berayun.**

**Gintama © Sorachi Hideaki.**

**.**

**AU. Ooc (maybe).**

**.**

**Happy reading ...**

**.**

**.**

Seperti daun gugur yang jatuh dan terbawa angin. Seperti itulah dia pada akhirnya.

Seperti gumpalan salju yang turun kemudian lenyap dan meninggalkan jejak dingin. Begitulah dia di hatiku.

Seperti bunga Sakura yang indah meski hanya hidup sekejap. Seperti itulah dia di mataku.

Seperti musim panas panjang yang menyengat kulit. Begitulah dia dalam pikiranku.

Tak peduli musim telah berganti dia akan selalu ada di sini. Di sisiku, menemaniku melewati dunia yang panjang seolah tak ada habisnya.

Ah, jadi ingat.

Saat itu ...

**.**

_Di hari pertama salju turun dan menutupi halaman rumah. Aku berlari dengan riang dari dalam rumah hanya agar bisa menjadi orang pertama dalam keluarga yang menginjak salju. Aku berteriak girang. Kedua orang tua dan kakak lelakiku ikut tertawa._

_Aku senang, kami semua senang._

_Kecuali kau yang duduk di bawah tiang lampu tak jauh dari rumah kami._

_Manik bulatku memandangimu. Mengundang tatapan tanya dari keluargaku dan ikut melihat apa yang tengah aku perhatikan. Tanpa kata kakiku berlari kecil mendekatimu. _

_Dirimu yang mengenakan mantel lusuh berwarna coklat pudar. _

_Matamu yang terpejam menghalangiku untuk tahu warna apa yang terlukis di irismu. Coklat kah? Atau mungkin biru? Hihi, itu pasti keren._

_Ayah melangkah di depanku. Beliau memegang bahumu berniat membangunkanmu. Cukup beberapa tepukan hingga kau terbangun. _

_Aku bisa melihat warna matamu. Wah, merah tua, hmm ... apa ya bahasa kerennya, ruby? Crimson? Sedikit kecewa, berharap warna matamu berwarna biru seperti mataku, hihi. Tapi tidak apa, kau sudah cukup tampan._

_Eh, tampan? Apa-apaan aku ini! Memangnya gadis berusia enam belas tahun sudah tahu cowok tampan ya? Atau mungkin ini yang dinamakan suka pada pandangan pertama? Eww, kenapa _gini banget_ pikiranku._

_Tanpa sadar aku menangkup wajahku._

_Kemudian suara kakak yang aku kenal berbisik, "Mungkin dia sedikit kotor, tapi dia tampan ya?"_

_"Heee!?" Dengan reflek aku menoleh. Aku mendapati dia sedang menyeringai menggoda. Ugh, aku malu. Semoga pipiku tidak merah. Tapi sepertinya itu mustahil, karena kakakku malah melebarkan tawanya. _

_Aku kembali memusatkan perhatianku pada ayah dan dirimu yang terduduk lemah. _

_Matamu terlihat kosong. Namun kau tidak menolak ketika ayah menuntunmu untuk ikut masuk ke rumah kami yang hangat._

_Namamu Okita Sougo. Kau hanya hidup bersama kakakmu ketika kedua orang tuamu meninggalkan kalian, dan beberapa hari yang lalu adalah hari di mana kau menjadi sebatang kara karena Tuhan telah memanggil adikmu dalam kesunyian malam._

_Kau tidak menangis ketika mengatakannya, namun aku menggantikanmu menangis._

**.**

Perlahan aku mengusap aliran air mata yang turun membasahi pipi. Sesuatu yang menyakitinya rasanya juga ikut menyakitiku. Apakah benang takdir kita terhubung? Sepertinya iya.

**.**

_Musim berganti._

_Bunga sakura bermekaran. Hangatnya cahaya matahari dan birunya langit menjadi tanda musim semi yang hadir di antara kita. Menjadi hiasan alam yang Tuhan berikan agar kita tersenyum setelah mendung musim dingin._

_Beberapa waktu berlalu dan kau menjadi keluargaku. Ayah dan Ibu memutuskan untuk mengadopsimu menjadi anak angkat mereka. Menjadi saudaraku. Aku senang, tapi sinar matamu tetap kosong. Kau tidak senang ya?_

_Hei, Sougo ... bukankah sekarang musim semi? Tersenyumlah sama seperti musim ini. Mari kita bergembira di bawah hujan bunga sakura. _

_Aku berlari sambil menggenggam tanganmu. Berputar mengelilingi pohon sakura, tidak peduli jika kau tidak suka. Tidak peduli meski aku terlihat seperti anak kecil. Aku hanya ingin berusaha. Biarlah ketidaksukaanmu menjadi urusan nanti._

_Kuhentikan langkah ketika ragaku terasa lelah, tetap dengan menggenggam tanganmu. Atensiku tertuju pada kau yang ikut mengatur napas. Lalu kau mendongak. Melihat jauh ke mataku, untuk pertama kalinya. _

_Sekilas aku melihat manik matamu berkilat. _

_"Apa dulu kau pernah seperti ini?" tanyaku dengan sedikit perasaan takut di dalam hati. Kau berkedip sekali sebelum mengangguk._

_"Dengan siapa?" Aku tahu seharusnya aku tidak menanyakan ini. Karena bisa saja membuka lukamu. _

_"Ayah, Ibu, dan Ane-ue," jawabmu singkat. _

_Apa kau tidak sakit ketika mengatakannya? Kepalamu mendongak. Membiarkan wajahmu terguyur guguran bunga Sakura. Hatiku berdenyut. Kau terlihat indah. Iya, indah._

_Tapi kekagumanku tak berlangsung lama ketika Ibu memanggil kami untuk makan. Waktu kami pun berlalu._

**.**

Aku melalui banyak hal dengannya. Kami bermain bersama. Belajar dan berangkat ke sekolah bersama. Meski kami berada di kelas yang berbeda, aku dan Sougo masih bisa makan bekal bersama di atap. Aku senang, dia juga senang, semoga.

Tapi dari semua hal yang pernah aku lakukan, aku palimg senang saat untuk pertama kalinya dia tersenyum. Mataku terpejam mengingat ...

_Musim panas yang memang waktu yang pas untuk berlibur. Namun nyatanya kami tidak pergi ke mana-mana. Hey, panas menyengat begini mau ke mana memang? Oh, oke, pantai tentu saja. Hanya saja berdiam diri di rumah mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah sambil menyalakan kipas angin adalah hal yang tepat. Ibu menyiapkan sebuah camilan dan es lemon untuk kami._

_Musim panas di rumah bukan hal yang buruk bukan? Aku cukup menyukainya._

_Aku yang bosan karena mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah memutuskan untuk keluar. Benar saja, matahari rasanya seperti berada tepat di atasku. Tanpa sengaja atensiku menangkap sebuah selang yang terhubung pada keran air. Entah iblis berbisik apa padaku, yang jelas aku memutuskan untuk memanggilmu._

_"Sougo, kemarilah," panggilku sementara kakiku melangkah untuk mengambil selang tersebut._

_Beberapa saat kemudian kau sudah berdiri di teras. Tanpa aba-aba aku mengarahkan selang air yang sudah kuhidupkan sebelumnya ke arahmu. Aku tertawa melihat kau yang kebasahan. Tidak basah sepenuhnya, tapi itu cukup membuatmu terkejut. _

_"Kena kau! Hahahaha!" _

_Namun senyumku lenyap ketika melihatmu tetap bergeming di tempat. Lalu aku menangkap gerakan kau berjalan perlahan ke arahku. Tiba-tiba jantungku berdebar ketika memikirkan bahwa kau marah padaku. _

_"Sougo?"_

_Kau tidak menjawab. Saat sudah di depanku kau mengambil selang dari tanganku. Rambutmu yang jatuh karena basah membuatku sulit memprediksi raut wajahmu. Aku menundukkan wajah ketika selang itu beralih tangan. Apakah aku keterlaluan? _

_Kemudian aku menerima jawabannya setelah air menerpa tubuhku. Aku mendongak dan terkesiap._

_"Rasakan," katamu datar, namun aku mendengar sebuah kelembutan di sana._

_Tanpa sadar air mataku meluruh turun. Untuk pertama kalinya ... aku melihat kau tersenyum. Iya, tersenyum. _

_Dan kami menghabiskan waktu bermain air sampai sore. Kami bersenang-senang meski akhirnya Ibu memarahi kami._

Ya, kami senang.

Deg. Aku terkesiap. Mendadak kelopak mataku terbuka.

Benar, musim panas. Pertama kali dia tersenyum. Ah, kenapa waktu berjalan begitu cepat?

Setelah itu musim gugur datang. Musim di mana air mataku jatuh berderai. Menyaksikan bagaimana Sougo terbujur kaku di atas ranjang rumah sakit sementara sebuah kain putih menutupi wajahnya. Kesakitan yang selama ini dia pendam membuatnya lemah. Kemudian penyakit itu datang dan menggerogoti tubuh lemahnya.

Kenapa dia menyakiti dirinya sendiri? Tidak bisakah dia berbagi? Apakah sampai akhir dia tak pernah menganggap kami keluarganya? Lalu apa arti senyumnya saat musim panas itu?

Di hari itu aku memasuki kamarnya. Mengingat kenangan yang kami lalui meski hanya sebentar. Rasanya sama seperti novel yang aku baca, aku menemukan sebuah surat di atas meja belajarnya. Ketika aku membacanya, aku tidak tahan untuk tidak menangis.

Hanya berisi beberapa kata.

Air mataku tak berhenti menetes. Kenangan yang menyakitkan. Ingin aku lupakan, tapi tidak bisa. Lebih tepatnya tidak boleh. Karena jika aku melupakannya, itu sama dengan aku menghapus Sougo dari hidupku.

Aku membiarkan diriku terus berayun dalam kenangan ini. Tidak peduli jika nanti akan membuatku terjatuh dan sakit karena ayunannya yang terlalu kencang. Aku ingin tetap seperti ini. Karena kenangan itu yang membuatku hidup dan merasa bahwa Sougo ada di sini.

**.**

"_I'm happy with you._

_Thank you, and i love you, Kagura."_

**.**

**End.**

**.**

**A/n.**

**Halooo~~ apa kabar? Udah lama yah saya ga muncul di fandom ini heuheu~~ jadi kangen deh. Sebenernya saya kangen selalu sama fandom ini, apalagi kalo liat fanart OkiKagu berkeliaran di tl, duh tambah kangen. Tapi apalah daya, magerku lebih kuat /heleh/**

**Yap, cukup sekian cuap-cuapnya. Pankapan kita sambung lagi. Mohon maaf apabila ada salah kata, typo, atau sesuatu yang janggal di sini, maklum udah lama ga nulis, hiksu. Bubyeee~~~**

**Hana Kumiko yang sekarang jadi Nyankoro-sama. Ulululululu~~~~**


End file.
